Last Romeo
"Last Romeo" is a song by INFINITE, and the second track in their second full album Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 독배라 해도 괜찮아 기꺼이 내가 받으리 어떤 유혹도 너보단 달콤하고 강렬하지 못해 세상 어둠은 눈부신 니가 모두 삼키고 날 그 빛에 눈 멀게 해 어떤 어둠도 니 앞에선 그 힘을 잃잖아 난 너만 있으면 돼 길을 밝혀줘 이제 원튼 말든 선택은 끝났어 나의 전부를 다 걸겠어 지켜 낼 거야 어떤 어려운 여정이 된다 해도 난 너 밖엔 안 보인다 틀어진 틀이 내는 음악 비극 삭막함에 날 밀어붙여 삐걱이는 사랑의 서막 I’m Gonna Lose Myself 난 너 밖엔 안 보인다 That Was Sweet Start 멈출 줄 몰라 끝 다다른 내 감정만이 올라 확신이 된 착각 너와 난 Got The Top Of The Emotion 꽃이 시들어 날리고 달은 기울어 사라져 가도 변하지 않을 내 마음 사랑한다 사랑한다 너의 입술이 죄 많은 내 입술을 감싸고 날 향기에 취하게 해 어떤 보상도 이보다 강할 수는 없잖아 난 너만 있으면 돼 길을 밝혀줘 이제 원튼 말든 선택은 끝났어 나의 전부를 다 걸겠어 지켜 낼 거야 어떤 어려운 여정이 된다 해도 세상아 보거라 이기게 해다오 태양아 뜨거라 내게 힘을 다오 운명아 듣거라 길을 막지 마오 그녀를 꼭 지킬게 사랑 하나에 세상과 겨루려는 마지막 그 남자가 돼주겠어 어떤 위협도 널 위해선 맞설 수 있잖아 난 너만 있으면 돼 길을 밝혀줘 이제 원튼 말든 선택은 끝났어 나의 전부를 다 걸겠어 지켜 낼 거야 어떤 어려운 여정이 된다 해도 난 너 밖엔 안 보인다 너 밖엔 안 보인다 너 밖엔 안 보인다 넌 마치 미로같이 복잡해 왜 자꾸만 밀어내 날 믿어 너의 Romeo 내겐 너 밖엔 없다 |-|Romanization= dokbaera haedo gwaenchanha gikkeoi naega badeuri eotteon yuhokdo neobodan dalkomhago gangnyeolhaji motae sesang eodumeun nunbusin niga modu samkigo nal geu biche nun meolge hae eotteon eodumdo ni apeseon geu himeul irchanha nan neoman isseumyeon dwae gireul barkhyeojwo ije wonteun maldeun seontaegeun kkeutnasseo naui jeonbureul da geolgesseo jikyeo nael geoya eotteon eoryeoun yeojeongi doenda haedo nan neo bakken an boinda teureojin teuri naeneun eumak bigeuk sangmakhame nal mireobutyeo ppigeogineun sarangui seomak I’m Gonna Lose Myself nan neo bakken an boinda That Was Sweet Start meomchul jul molla kkeut dadareun nae gamjeongmani olla hwaksini doen chakgak neowa nan Got The Top Of The Emotion kkochi sideureo nalligo dareun giureo sarajyeo gado byeonhaji anheul nae maeum saranghanda saranghanda neoui ipsuri joe manheun nae ipsureul gamssago nal hyanggie chwihage hae eotteon bosangdo iboda ganghal suneun eobtjanha nan neoman isseumyeon dwae gireul barkhyeojwo ije wonteun maldeun seontaegeun kkeutnasseo naui jeonbureul da geolgesseo jikyeo nael geoya eotteon eoryeoun yeojeongi doenda haedo sesanga bogeora igige haedao taeyanga tteugeora naege himeul dao unmyeonga deutgeora gireul makji mao geunyeoreul kkok jikilge sarang hanae sesanggwa gyeoruryeoneun majimak geu namjaga dwaejugesseo eotteon wihyeopdo neol wihaeseon matseol su itjanha nan neoman isseumyeon dwae gireul barkhyeojwo ije wonteun maldeun seontaegeun kkeutnasseo naui jeonbureul da geolgesseo jikyeo nael geoya eotteon eoryeoun yeojeongi doenda haedo nan neo bakken an boinda neo bakken an boinda neo bakken an boinda neon machi mirogachi bokjaphae wae jakkuman mireonae nal mideo neoui Romeo naegen neo bakken eopda |-|English= I don’t care if it’s poison, I will gladly take it No other temptation can be sweeter or stronger than you The dazzling you swallows all the darkness of the world And that light blinds me Any kind of darkness loses its strength in front of you I only need you Shine on my path, whether I want it or not, the decision has been made I will put everything at risk I will protect you no matter what hardships come I can’t see anything else but you I push myself into broken music, in the bleakness of a tragedy A creaking prelude of love, I’m gonna lose myself I can’t see anything else but you That was sweet start I don’t know how to stop, my different emotions rise An illusion that I’m sure of, you and I, got the top of the emotion Flowers wither and scatter, the moon tilts and disappears But my heart won’t ever change, I love you, I love you Your lips embrace my sinful lips, making me drunk with your scent No other reward is stronger than this, I only need you Shine on my path, whether I want it or not, the decision has been made I will put everything at risk I will protect you no matter what hardships come I can’t see anything else but you Look world, let me win Sun, rise and give me strength Listen destiny, don’t block me I will protect her I’ll be the last man to fight against the world over one love I can face any kind of threat for you, I only need you Shine on my path, whether I want it or not, the decision has been made I will put everything at risk I will protect you no matter what hardships come I can’t see anything else but you I can’t see anything else but you I can’t see anything else but you You’re complicated like a maze Why do you keep pushing me away Trust me, your Romeo I have no one but you Music Video Category:Songs